


Relief

by orphan_account



Category: NCIS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-16
Updated: 2011-09-16
Packaged: 2017-10-23 19:34:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/254070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony's thoughts as he prepares to return to work. Set during Twilight. Oneshot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Relief

I'm glad I'm back at work again.

Trust me, that week of sick leave was driving me completely crazy. Sure, I'd needed it after being infected with the plague but boredom began to set in about two or three days into the leave.

I wanted to be in the field or in the office, helping investigate a case while throwing my weight around and annoying Kate and Probie.

Now, though, I'm back.

And they will be glad to see me.

Right?

 **Fin**


End file.
